Atributos de Dos en Dos
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Pese a convivir juntos sin atentar contra la vida del otro, hay ciertas cosas imposibles de tolerar, pero que tienen cierta "recompensa" o "retribución". Fic en honor a Arthur: UKxUSA -en este orden-


Esta fic es más bien en honor a Arthur, a quien siempre inferiorizan por ser más bajo que Alfred. Pues bueno, aquí quiero remarcar un poco esa cuestión en una especie de _yo tengo lo que tu no_ que compensa esa diferencia (expresada en muchos fanarts y fics como un abismo de medio metro, completamente irritante).

Remarquemos, pues si no lo saben, mejor sépanlo para entender mejor la fic:

Estados Unidos / USA / Alfred: **1,77 metros**

Inglaterra / UK / Arthur:** 1,75 metros**

**ADVERTENCIAS**

UK x USA

Lime

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Atributos de Dos en Dos<strong>

_**~•~**_

** El_ Pero _de toda relación**

_**~•~**_

A pesar de las peleas, las discusiones, los incontables malentendidos, las burlas y los sobrenombres peyorativos de supuesta índole hiriente, ellos se tenían el uno al otro: en los malo y buenos momentos, uno junto al otro, al momento de tomar decisiones, de dar un paso importante, tanto en el mundo real como en su lecho compartido. Se amaban demasiado como para dejar que algo, sea lo que sea, destruya lo que tanto les costó conseguir: ese amor sin fronteras que los atravesaba con tan solo verse a los ojos volando en plena libertad.

Si, después de todo aprendieron una valiosa virtud: tolerarse.

Pero… porque **siempre** hay peros, por más positivos que se muestren, jamás se han prohibido, a la par que las muestras de cariño, intentar matarse el uno al otro o arrojarse a sí mismos por la ventana cuando ameritaba.

Hay _ciertas cosas_ que ninguna tolerancia, amor, contratos de Versalles, firmas de coexistencia, la Paz Mundial_, _no cambiarían. Cosas mínimas, triviales y absurdas que para ellos era mucho más que un pequeño atributo que se le negó a uno para virtud del otro, y viceversa.

Así, sus problemas más personales eran de…

**~•~**

_**Cuestión de Altura**_

_**~•~**_

Estados Unidos era más alto que Reino Unido. Y no importaba que la palabra _unidos_ esté hasta en sus nombres porque ni su _Special Relationship _evitaba que el más alto le echara en cara al otro que era más genial, más atractivo, más súper y etc de más, gracias a sus dos míseros centímetros de ventaja…

2cm que cambiaban muchas cosas.

Cosas como su papel en la relación: UK era, muchas veces, tomado como _señora _de la casa.

(…)

Estaba Inglaterra en su guarida del horror… quise decir en su cocina, maldiciendo hasta a los dioses nórdicos y célticos el no poder alcanzar el plato de la alacena para que sus scones tuvieran la mejor presentación gourmet sobre la mesa del living.

-Mal-dición… -parado en punta de pie y estirando toda la longitud de su brazo, no lo alcanzaba.

Medio tiró la toalla cuando sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse. Suspiró. Su orgullo británico le impedía subirse a la silla –o mueble- en busca de la pieza de porcelana maldita y centro de sus males culinarios de momento.

Tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo… fracasando.

-¡_I'm home_! –ese era ya-saben-quién, un Voldemort lobotomizado, según el dueño de la casa- ¡ARTHUR! ¿Adivina lo que traje?

-¿Qué quieres _git_? Estoy ocupado –salió de la cocina con un aire de los mil demonios.

-Alquilé unas películas de terror, ¿las vemos? _Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase._

-Ahora no. Estoy preparando algo.

-¿No querrás decir "quemando" algo? –seguido del comentario, señaló el humo que aparecía tras su inglés y que comenzaba a llenar la casa de un horrible olor a…

-¡Mis scones! -regresó rápido a la cocina.

Milagro de los cielos, sus rocas salieron intactas del horno. Eh… perdón de nuevo, eran scones, y ahora rocas, así que no, no los salvó- _Bloody hell…_

-Arty… ¿cenamos afuera? –sonrío infantilmente.

-¿Te piensas que soy el Fondo Monetario Internacional como para salir a cenar todas las malditas noches?

-Eh… eh… -quedó dubitativo- No, pero ya que ameritaba.

-"Ameritaba" y un comino, Alfred. Cocinaré algo para la noche en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Enserio, no es necesario –¡Usa tus poderes de persuasión Al! Eres demasiado "joven", CofCofMás-de-dos-siglosCofCof, para morir intoxicado –Pago yo… -¿sonrisa millonaria? ¿Funciona?

No.

-_Fucking…hell –_haciendo plena omisión de su pareja, regresó a su odisea En Busca de la Porcelana. Sin resultados óptimos.

-Déjame que te ayude.

-¡Hey, yo puedo hacerlo, imbécil!

Antes de terminar de protestar, sin embargo, el plato ya estaba en las manos del _más alto. _

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

-_Shut up_. Te dije que podía.

_-_Si, como no –seguido de eso, río estúpidamente como solo él puede hacerlo.

-Ya, dámelo… _git. _–le arrebató el plato y se remangó las mangas de su camisa para crear mutantes…, cocinar.

-Hey… -abrazó por la espalda al muy concentrado _chef_- Yo pago esta noche.

Inglaterra suspiró…

-Bien, pero no iremos a ningún McDonals. ¿Okey?

-Okey… -aceptó mientras una nube azul lo rodeaba en un aire de deprimencia.

(…)

Más tarde ese mismo día, en el jardín de la casa de Inglaterra…

-Baja, no seas tímido.

No, gente, no le hablaba al árbol, si no al pobre e indefenso _Iggy_ que había quedad atrapado entre unas ramas. El muy miedoso no se atrevía a saltar a los brazos de su amo.

-_Iggy, _no tengo todo el día. Baja. Ahora

-miauu~

-Estúpido gato –murmuró.

Buscó con su vista alguna escalera donde subirse, pues el tronco del árbol era demasiado lizo como para treparse. Nada a la redonda.

-Iggy, iggy, iggy –reiteraba fastidioso y burlándose el americano, ahogado en risas -¿Te ayudo? –y tuvo que rodear su estómago con ambos brazos por las carcajadas.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda, _idiot!_

Estados Unidos se limpió las lagrimitas producto de la situación tan cómica.

-_Yo_ puedo alcanzarlo, Arty~ -dijo con mofa.

-¿Podrías callarte? –ojos en blanco y mente asesina… pero recuerden "aprendieron a convivir". Ja, ja. –Y tú –señaló al gato- si no bajas ya, te podrás quedar así el resto de tu vida, jodida bola de pelos buena para nada.

-¿Miau?~

-¡Bien! Disfruta la vista –enojado, volvió a donde su pareja se reía. Se sentó en la reposera donde, antes del incidente gatuno, ambos estaban tomando un té y un café, y cruzó lo brazos. Pese a todo, quería disfrutar un momento de paz, un poco de compañía…

Pero su cara era algo así como una mezcla de enojo con algo de humillación… USA se levantó y fue hasta el árbol.

-¿Qué harás? –cuestionó el inglés.

-¿Bajas? –le preguntó al felino. Apenas parándose en punta de pie, pudo tomar al animal sin problemas. Lo llevó a donde su dueño miraba incrédulo y con los ojos en blanco.

USA sonreía feliz.

-Ya verás… -amenazó el otro.

(…)

Aquella noche, habiendo ido a cenar y puesto que la noche estaba despejada y el viento soplaba cálidamente, la pareja angloparlante decidió ir a dar una vuelta en el auto en lugar de ir directo a la casa del inglés.

En una de esas, pregunta el americano:

-¿Vamos a la feria?

-¿Qué feria? –se extrañó. No recordaba que hubiera algún festival importante en esos días.

-¡Esa! –señaló por la ventanilla unas cuentas carpas alzadas sobre un montón de luces.

-Ah, eso. Es el circo.

-Vayamos, ¿si? Sólo un ratito –un puchero tierno bastó para robarle un suspiro resignado al conductor, es decir a Arthur, y que este aceptara.

-Sólo un rato… -él, a decir verdad, había tenido en mente otra cosa. Como conducir cerca del Támesis y ver el río o algo así. Algo más _romántico. _

En el circo, obviamente, pasaron más que _sólo un rato. _El romanticismo del británico se esfumó cuando comenzaron a jugar y competir entre sí en juegos tontos, pero que les estaban dando un lindo rato juntos. Hasta que…

-¡_God_! Mira eso. –exclamó el más joven.

Una montaña rusa estilo… Rusia… con sus vueltas y túneles, atrajo la atención del americano. Esa montaña era un reto demasiado tentativo como para negarse.

-¡Subamos! ¡No podemos perdernos esto! –su rostro era alegría infantil pura.

El inglés, en cambio, sentía la sangre helada.

-¿D-de veras quieres subirte a _eso_?

-¡_Of course_! ¿Qué, acaso tienes miedo Arty?

-¡Miedo! –le retó- me río del miedo _Alfie._

-_Cool _–lo miró aceptando: el que no soportara esa montaña de metros incalculables, perdería.

Hicieron fila por varios minutos en donde el británico se impacientaba rápidamente. El otro, feliz de la vida. Finalmente les llegó el turno de subir al carro, con el ansia y la adrenalina a flor de piel –más cuando vieron salir a los últimos pasajeros: temblorosos y uno que otro desmayado-. USA pasó sin problemas, pero ya casi subiendo al carro…

-Tu no subes –dijo con voz muy grabe un hombre corpulento y alto, más alto que Alfred, a Arthur.

-Y eso porque… -lo miró alzando una ceja. Ese hombre no le intimidaba.

Dicho sujeto señaló un cartón a espaldas del rubio con un repulsivo payazo que, con su mano y una regla, medía la altura.

-Eres demasiado bajo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Estados Unidos estalló en carcajadas ruidosas que atrajeron cierta atención a él y su pareja. Arthur le miraba furioso.

-Tienes que medir más de un metro 76.

-¡Tengo apenas un centímetro menos! –no podía estar hablando enserio…

-Reglas son reglas, chico.

Le brotaba humo por las orejas. Para colmo lo llamaba _"_chico_" _como si fuera un mocoso.

-¿Tiene idea de quién soy? ¡Soy…! –el estadounidense llegó corriendo como el viento a taparle la boca. Si decía que era Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, tendrían que irse hasta pasando el Canal de la Mancha para huir de reporteros y gente no deseada. Su voz se ahogó en la palma americana.

A los pocos minutos, una llamada de la Reina hizo que lo dejaran subir.

Su orgullo de caballero quedó por los pisos, pero tuvo una rápida recuperación cuando, terminado el recorrido del terror, USA tuvo el colapso cardíaco de haber perdió la apuesta.

**~•~**

_**Cuestión de Tamaño**_

_**~•~**_

Habiendo pasado por tales calamidades en su día, más bien, en su vida, algo bueno tendría que pasar ahora. Es cierto que Inglaterra tenía un resentimiento enorme por esos dos centímetros que lo hacían más bajo que a su excolonia y le traían algunos problemitas como los que ya hemos visto.

Cosas que suceden _todos _los días, sea por A o por B.

"2cm que cambiaban muchas cosas.

Cosas como su papel en la relación: UK era, muchas veces, tomado como _señora _de la casa."

Esas palabras enmarcan el tipo de relación que tienen respecto a la altura. El abismo de dos centímetros que hacían a Arthur _inferior _en la mente de USA. Pero, como he dicho, _muchas cosas _cambian. Sí, Arthur era _señora _de la casa, pero también era _amo, dueño y señor _de la cama.

(…)

Aquella noche, tras las raras circunstancias en el circo, al fin tenía esta pareja tan dispareja un momento de intimidad. Verdadera Intimidad.

-Ahh~ ah~ Ar-Arthur~… no tan…fuerte –gemía el norteamericano.

Inglaterra besaba su cuello con ternura. Estaba sobre su amante, gimiendo y jadeando envuelto en la misma locura y desenfreno que este. Ambas piernas americanas le rodeaban la cadera, dejándole pleno acceso al interior del otro en suculentas embestidas. Entraba y salía del cuerpo de Alfred con sumo placer, disfrutando de hacerle el amor, de volverse loco con él, de besarlo, mimarlo, tocarlo…

-Ahaa~ ¿acaso… el "héroe"… no puede… conmigo? Mnnng –besó sus labios, sin detener el vaivén.

Cortaron el baile de sus lenguas para tomar una bocanada de aire. Jadeaban extasiados el uno con el otro.

-No es… ¡ahh~! E-eso…

-¿Entonces?

-S-sólo… no lo hagas… aha~

Inglaterra sonrió medio arrogante, medio cariñoso: completamente satisfecho. Soltó una risilla corta antes de ver a los azulejos de su amante y devorarlo a besos.

Es cierto que Alfred es más alto y que eso, a Arthur, le irrita. Pues el de gafas se lo recrimina en la cara siempre.

Pero también es cierto que Alfred nunca, repito, nunca, abre la boca para fastidiar a su amado británico al momento de unir sus cuerpos: le conviene callarse o su queridísimo amor lo podría partir a la mitad. Porque los dos centímetros que Alfred tiene de atributo a su altura, Arthur los tiene como parte de sus 22cm en cierta anatomía de su cuerpo –en contraste con los 20cm de Alfred-.

**2 centímetros marcan la diferencia.**

**_**~•~**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Bueno... espero que halla gustado. La idea es simple ¿no?

Acepto críticas siempre y cuando no atenten contra mi salud física/mental/emocional.

Gracias por leer!

**Review? :3**


End file.
